She will win
by HarryPotterLover127
Summary: It is the second beyblade world championships and Jade, a talented blader, is a new member of Gan Gan Galaxy. Everything seems fine, no more dark power or anything. But, what will happen when Jade and the team find out something grave about her that even she didn't know of? (Flames are welcome here) (Rated T to be safe) (ON HIATUS)
1. The start

Jade was a young girl, sixteen years of age, with long, brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She originated from America and was a very talented blader, making her become a part of Gan Gan Galaxy. However, what she didn't know was that her Bey, Flame Viper, which was a legendary bey, possessed a dark power, more powerful and sinister than L-Drago. Nobody knew this until the day she was fighting Shi-yun in China.

Gan Gan Galaxy's victory rested on Jade, putting a lot of pressure on her. To add to it, she was losing badly. It was as Shi-yun had used his bey's power to push her bey into the wall when she felt a strange burning sensation in her chest, over her heart. I'm gonna lose just like that, Jade thought to herself. It'll be my fault that we can no longer take part...I can't let that happen, I will win, win, win, WIN! Jade thought, her eyes becoming full of an evil, glowing, red. Black shooting out of her and her bey as she yelled out the three words Gan Gan Galaxy had hoped they wouldn't hear ever again.

"I...won't lose! I-I-I WILL WIN!" Black shot into the sky, forming a deadly looking black viper. Black smoky like aura formed in the stadium as the Viper went everywhere, destroying everything in it's way. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I WILL ALWAYS WIN!" Jade yelled, her bey smashing into Shi-yun's. The dark aura causing heavy wind.

"What is this?!" Shi-yun yelled, shielding his face with his arm.

Jade cackled madly, resembling Ryuga and Tsubasa when they were obsessed. "This is my true power! You will not stand in my way to victory!" She yelled, smiling manically. Soon, the entire stadium was nearly completely destroyed.

"JADE!" All of Gan Gan Galaxy yelled.

Jade had won, there was no doubt about it. Shi-yun and his bey were heavily wounded, both were lying on the ground. Jade, exhausted from what had happened, fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground.

"JADE!" Her team yelled again, rushing to their friend and team mate's aid. Gingka, Masamune and Tsubasa knelt beside her, while Yu and Madoka ran to get help for both Jade and Shi-yun.

"Come on Jade! Wake up!" Masamune yelled, shaking his friend. Jade didn't respond, just kept her eyes closed and her brain shut down.

"You saw what happened too, right?" Gingka asked, his eyes filled with worry over his blading friend.

"Yes, Jade's-Jade is another victim of the dark power..." Tsubasa said.

"But-but, It wasn't like L-drago's! It was different, more powerful and...more threatening..." Gingka said, more to himself than to the others as paramedics rushed in and put Jade and Shi-yun onto strollers, rushing them away. Leaving the rest of Wang Hu Zhang and Gan Gan Galaxy to watch their friends get pushed away.


	2. She has to go!

Jade forced her eyes open, only to close them quickly from the brightness of the room. Opening her eyes again, she attempted to sit up but couldn't. 'Things' were keeping her down. Looking around, she saw the 'things' were machines with wires coming out from them. Following the wires, she saw they were attached to her chest and arms. She was definitely in a hospital.

'_What happened?' _Jade thought, confused. Her thoughts however, were interrupted as the door opened, revealing the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy.

"Jade! Thank goodness you're okay!" Madoka said, relieved her friend was alright.

"What happened, guys? Why am I in a hospital?" Jade asked, confused. She didn't look hurt.

"You don't remember what happened?" Ginga asked, surprised she didn't remember the rampage she went on. Jade shook her head, managing to sit up and lean against the wall.

"You went on a total rampage! The whole stadium was destroyed! It was like you were a victim to an even stronger dark power!" Masamune explained. Jade's eyes widened in shock.

'_It's true you know, it was great! You won, you get advance in the championships! What else? You should go wild more often, you know, let me do the thinking!' _A more menacing version of Jade said to her in her head.

"No! You'll hurt someone!" Jade said to the voice, not knowing she said it out loud. The others looked concerned. They never said anything about hurting anyone.

"Ummm...Jade? We never said anything about hurting anyone..." Ginga said, worried about however, wasn't paying him any mind, she was still arguing with the voice.

'_Oh, come on! We would never lose! Nobody would mess with us! We would be the best in the world! Just surrender to me!'_

"NO! JUST SHUT UP!" Jade screamed, digging her hands into her hair, pulling at it. She hyperventilated while still screaming, sweat was all over her, collecting quickly. Tears streamed down her face, her chest starting to burn like an awful fire. She fell out of the bed, the wires ripping off of her chests and arms. The ones that didn't rip off, just pulled the machines down with her, causing the screens to shatter.

"JADE!" The boys yelled as Madoka ran out of the room to get the doctor. The boys attempted to hold Jade down to stop her from hurting herself. Everything was happening so quickly, they didn't know what to do. Doctors rushed in quickly, struggling to put her on a stroller and put a mask with sleeping gas on her. However, they succeeded and rushed away and Gan Gan Galaxy were left to watch their friend be pushed away again.

"Ahem," The team of friends jumped in surprise to the sound of Hikaru clearing her throat. They whipped around before sighing in relief.

"Hikaru, you scared us!" Madoka exclaimed, clutching where her heart was.

"The Director would like to speak with you," Hikaru said, looking down before walking down the others looked at each other before following her.  
When they got to the door, the others could hear the sound of a video playing. It sounded like Jade cackling madly before it stopped. They decided to enter and there was The Director. Sitting in his chair at his desk, examining something the others couldn't see. Turning around after closing it, he greeted the team.

"Ah, hello all of you! It is I, the-" He started but was cut off by Hikaru.

"Director, now really isn't the time!"

"Ah, yes," The Director said before clearing his throat "You all know what happened at Jade and Shi-yun's battle,"

The others nodded.

"Well, I would like to show you something," The Director said before going to his desk and pulling out pictures of Tsubasa and Ryuuga when they were victims of the dark power. "Now, you know all about what happened when Tsubasa and Ryuuga were possessed by this evil force,"

The team nodded again, not sure where this was going.

"It kept getting stronger and stronger with each battle," The Director continued "And if you would all watch this," The Director replied before pulling up a video of Jade's video with Shi-yun. It played until Jade's face had a close up of her cackling madly with black aura surrounding her and her eyes a glowing red. That's when the video stopped. "Now look at this," The Director put the picture of Jade up beside the pictures of Tsubasa and Ryuuga. They looked exactly the same except for the fact that Jade looked much more menacing.

"B-but, how could she become a victim?" Yuu stuttered, not able to believe it.

"We don't know, but, as I said, the dark power gets more and more powerful after each battle! If it was this strong now! Imagine what it would be like later! People could **DIE**, therefor, she has to go!"


End file.
